Demigod Swimmer Problems
by princess unicorn buttercup2
Summary: Percy and an Olympic swimmer has a past that is different than other swimmers. He also has a huge choice to make.


Demigod Swimmer Problems

Hey I am Caroline Hoover, and I have already started writing a story. Then I got spammed out of my account. The story that I started is also called Demigod Swimmer Problems.

Demigod Swimmer Problems

Percy Jackson is a famous olympic swimmer. But there is more to his story than meets the eye. He is a demigod and his dad is Poseidon but Percy refuses to use his water powers to help him.

Percy's pov

The first words I hear when I get out of the water from my race are, you broke 30 in your brestroke. I have been trying to get this time for 6 months. Hard practices working my butt off. The first thought that came to my mind after I heard this was yes, now I can go to the Olympic trials. I hope my mom is proud of me.

* * *

The next day at school

When I was at the swim meet yesterday a new girl came. When I first met her I had a double take. ''Don't I know you'' I asked? She turned around and said" do you even know my name?" I got to admit she got me there. "Im sorry but know its your face and you hair you probably just look like someone I knew." I responded. My name is Annabeth Chase and I know you you're the famous Percy Jackson. Well how about this wise girl, I give you a tour around the school. As she considered I stared at her face and realized that she was nervous, but I didn't say anything. "I guess so," Annabeth said. Ok well lets get moving because I have first period math with Mrs. Dobbs. OMG me too was the only thing I herd because I was to lost looking into her beautiful gray eyes. It startled me because the eyes I remember I don't know why but I do. When we got to math it was crazy. Everyone wanted my autograph. I ended up losing Annabeth in the crowd. Once Mrs. Dobbs came in and got everyone settled down I found Annabeth. We managed to get seats next to each other even though everyone wanted to sit next to me. About half way through math I got really bored and started passing notes to Annabeth. Then I was about to send one back to her when Mrs. Dobbs looked at us. Thank the gods I had fast reflexes, I hid the note on my pocket before she could look. Then I didnt take any more chances because I had practice this afternoon. So I took a quick nap. I woke up right before we got our homework. Crap I will never be able to finish this. I was so excited for class to end that when the bell rang I raced out of class but ended up wating for Annabeth.

Lunch finally came and I took Annebeth to all my friends. After we rounded the group I introduced Annabeth to everyone. Apparently Talia remembered Annabeth too which was crazy. We almost told our whole lives to each other. Except the one thing that made us different from Annabeth. But Nico made a slip up and he said" we all know each other from Camp Half…" that's when Silena stomped on his foot with her prada heels.

Annabeth's pov

I was walking along and I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and I was met with beautiful sea green eyes. I felt like I knew him. Then as if he read my mind he said" do I know you?". So he had that strange feeling too? I was all distracted by his eyes but I did pick up some stuff. He called me wise girl. Now why was that so familiar? I also know we have all of our classes with each other, and his name is Percy. So he is Percy freakin Jackson! No wonder why he looks familiar. As we walked into math Percy was hounded by all of his fans. I ended up losing him.

By the time we got to lunch I was starving and I bet the swimmer next to me was too. I didn't have anyone else to eat with so I decide to eat with Percy. As he pulled me (more of dragged but he didn't need to know that) towards his friends I ended up tripping, making myself look like a fool. He bent down to help me up. OMG such a gentleman! Wait where did that come from? Well anyways he introduced me too all his friends they were,katie, Selina, Beckford but everyone called him Beck, Clarisse, Chris, Conner, and Travis the evil twins supposedly, Grover, Jupiuner, Jason who I quickly learn is Thalia's brother. Then there is also Piper, Leo, and Nico who was Thalia's and Percy's cousin. All the girls made their boyfriends get them food. And since me or Thalia didn't have a boyfriend Percy got ours, which was super sweet. Once everyone was sitting down with their food they all started to tell me about themselfs thank the gods that I was the daughter of Athena or I wouldn't have remembered anything. But one thing I did notice was when Nico said" we all know each other from Camp Half…" great I didn't know the rest. I hated not knowing being the daughter of Athena. But I also saw Selina stomp on his foot with her prada heel for saying that. Wait Camp Half blood and what Nico said I think they were demigods but I wasn't sure so I decided to ask. It turns out that they do and of course Percy is the son of Poseidon.

**Authors note: I was hoping yall would all know who they were all dating and who their godly parents were. I know it was kinda short and I hope you liked it because it is the first one I have ever written. If yall dont like it I won't continue the story. Also I am very busy so sometimes the chapters will be very short. I will post a new story hopefully every week.**


End file.
